Astrid's Jealousy
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Astrid is Jealousy of Heather, and thinks she's trying to win Hiccup's heart.


**Hey, I wanted to post this the day after this episode premiered, but that didn't happen. Oh well. Enjoy. I typed this whole thing and wanted to split it up, I started to, but then I didn't want to waste time separating it after I kept adding to it. Here yinz go.**

Astrid's Jealousy

Chapter 1

Denial

The moment Heather arrived on Berk, Astrid was not buying her little miss innocent routine one bit. She had a feeling that she was hiding something. But mostly because she was...JEALLOOOOOOOUUUUUSSSSS!

Everyone was waiting in the Dragon Arena for Hiccup to show, but he was to busy giving a "private lesson" as Astrid put it

**ASTRID'S POV**

"Where is Hiccup?" Snotlout asked

I then heard the sound of laughter in the sky

"Giving a private lesson." I said not wanting to even acknowledge Heather's existence

Hiccup and Heather then arrived back at the arena.

"Hey everyone. Sooo sorry we're late. I was just giving Heather a ride on Toothless" Hiccup said trying to hide his face blushing if it was at all

I just rolled my eyes and looked away

"OOOOOOOOO someone's jealous of a new hen in the chickeeennnnnnn hoooouuussssseeeeee!" Ruffnut announced in a teasing matter

"Shut up!" I yelled back slapping her upside the head

"I am all things, but I'm DEFINATLEY not jealous." I said

"Suuuuuuuurrrrreeeeee yoooou aren't." Ruffnut added smirking

The look on my face said "You want another slap upside the head!? HUH!? YOU WANNA TEST ME!? BRING IT OOOOONNNNN!"

"Wait, what?" Tuffnut asked not paying attention

"Nothing!" I yelled

"Ohhh now I get it. Astrid's Jealous of the pretty one." Tuffnut said

"Whyyyy yooouuuuuuuuuuu!" I yelled slapping him upside the head so hard his helmet fell off.

As soon as Hiccup got off Toothless, I took the opportunity to pull him aside.

"Hiccup." I said in a tense tone

"What?" Hiccup asked

"This Heather girl. I don't trust her one bit. She just happens to wash up on our beach. You don't find that in the slightest way a bit strange? She could be a spy for all we know." I said

"Well I trust her, and I think that you should start to trust me for once." Hiccup said as he walked back to Toothless

"His brain isn't in the right place." I said to myself as he walked back

Later in the day, I didn't want any part of Hiccup or Heather at this point. I felt that if I even saw a hair of either one of them, I might have a total mayhem axe happy spaz. So to save the plaza from its dose of crazed mayhem, I went home and drew a super cheesy version of Heather

"OOOOO! HEY EVERYBODY, I'M HEATHER. I'M JUST A CHICK WHO JUST WASHED UP ON YOUR BEACH, AND I'M A SPY! EHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEE! I LIKE YOU HICCUP. DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO MISS BLONDEY OVER THERE!" I said in a high pitched cheesy impersonation of her looking at one of my poorly drawn version of her.

I did several others, and just scratched them out.

"That Heather. Who does she think she is? That she can just show up here and wow Hiccup? I don't think so!" I said irritated

I then, not knowing or caring what would happen afterwards, I took my headband off, took the jar of charcoal, used up half of it, and poured all over my hair and rubbed it in so it would completely turn my hair black.

"There. Now Hiccup will definitely notice me." I said while laughing in an errey tone looking at my reflection from a glass shard I had

The moon then started to rise and come into clear view from my window.

"I will get revenge on Heather. I swear it!" I declared

Since night was closing in and no one was in the Plaza, I decided to take a walk to clear my mind if I could. I grabbed one of my chezy drawings of Heather before I left. Why? I still don't know.

The Plaza looked deserted as always at night. Then, just as I was about go speak my mind to Hiccup, storm clouds rolled in. The rain fell slowly, then it poured.

I decided to give another go for another cheesy impersonation of Heather.

"HEYYY HICCUP! LOOK AT ME! OOOOOOO! I'M SO PRETTY AND ATTRACTIVE, I KNOW YOU'LL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME IN AN INSTANT!" I said the same cheezy way I did earlier

A thought came to me. I doubt if any of the vikings would like it if I went on that crazy Axe happy mayhem spree I described a while ago, so I figure'd I'd sing something that no doubt in my mind fit perfectly. Like nothing could fit this moment better.

Attractive by nature

An icon of self indulgence

Just what he needs

More lies about a world that

*Raised my drawing of her up in the rain pouring in the moonlight* Never was and never will be

Have you no shame? Don't you see me?

You know you've got mostly Hiccup fooled

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how I love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

Never was and never will be *I burned one of my drawings of her with a torch that was still burning*

*I dropped it and let it simmer as it fell to the ground* You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got mostly Hiccup fooled

Without the mask

Where will you hide?

Can't find yourself

Lost in your lie

I've known the truth now

I've known who you are

And I've never loved you at aallllll

It never was and never will be

*grabs her chest in insult* You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got mostly Hiccup fooled

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

And somehow now you're Hiccup's fool

Evanesence - Everybody's Fool (once again, I changed the lyrics so it fits.)

"Well, I feel a little better. There's one other thing I need to do." I said

I ran back to my house, got the rest of the charcoal, and headed to Hiccup's house

"Heheheheheheeeeeeeee This'll be great!" I said laughing to myself

I took the rest of the charcoal, and painted "BITCH" on his door, snuck through his open bedroom window knowing that I'd find Heather sleeping, and painted the same thing on the wall so that would be the first thing she see's when she wakes up.

Hiccup then somehow got the idea to crash my party, and busted me on the spot when he somehow heard me laughing while painting his bedroom wall.

"Astrid?" He asked not recognizing me at first

I immediately high tailed it out of there. He ran downstairs and out the door

"Astird wha-" He couldn't finish his sentence

He was baffled from what I painted on the door

He had no idea I was capable of writing that

Hiccup then began chasing me through the Plaza

"Astrid, what is this?" He asked running after me

"What do you think!?" I yelled back

I then lost sight of him

"I think I lost him." I said breathing heavily

I then stopped to catch my breath, but little did I know, he took a shortcut, tackled me to the ground, and pulled me back up to my feet.

"Finally. Now that I have you, would you mind explaining what all that was about?" Hiccup asked me demanding some answers

He then noticed the blackness of my hair

"Astrid, what did you do to your hair?" He asked feeling my hair that was now black as the night

"Hiccup, I...I got jealous." I finally said

"Jealous!?" Hiccup asked surprised

"I know its stupid, but the thing is Hiccup, I really like you, and I would've liked us to be a couple, but I can tell you're in love with Heather and don't want any part of me so...I'll just go home and forget everything I just told you." I said

I began to walk away feeling depressed

"Wait." He said grabbing my shoulder

"Wh-" I never got a chance to ask, Hiccup kissed me on the lips as if he knew what he was doing. I kissed him back

"Astrid, I only like Heather as a friend. You're special to me, and I would never even think of being in a relationship with any other girl but you. I love you." Hiccup finally told me after we were done kissing

"So you would like us to be a couple?" I asked

"Yes." He said

I hugged him, and the rain started to fall again. As it fell, it started washing out the charcoal from my hair. It went down my shoulders, and then spread to Hiccup's vest and green tunic staining it.

"Oh, sorry." I said letting go

"I don't care. Its fine." Hiccup said hugging me again

We shared another passionate kiss

"So, want to wash that writing off my door and bedroom wall?" He asked me after we finally separated

"Fine." I said

We walked back to his house, and he immediately grabbed a bucket of hot water and a rag. I decided to wash his bedroom wall first cause I wrote it bigger there, then his door last.

"Should I explain all this to Heather in the morning?" I asked when I finally finished

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked sarcastically

I took that as a yes

"Goodnight." I said kissing him

"Night." Hiccup said

As I started walking away, I could hear him let out a sigh of happiness, and then he fainted.

When I got home, I washed the charcoal out of my hair, and slept soundly, and glad that I got that confusion sorted out.

The next day, I showed up at Hiccup's place to explain myself to Heather. When I got there, they were waiting for me.

"Good morning." I said

"Hiccup said you wanted to explain something to me?" Heather asked

"Yes." I said

"What is it?" Heather asked

I hesitated at first

"Astrid, explain." Hiccup said tapping his foot

"Heather, I...I didn't know what to think when you washed up on our island. I guess I thought you were a spy, and you wanted to have Hiccup. I got jealous of you, and did something I'm not proud of. I'm sorry Heather. Will you forgive me?" I asked

"Yes. I forgive you." Heather said

She then hugged me.

"Alright. We all friends again?" Hiccup asked

"Yep." I said

"Great. Whad'ya say we go flying?" Hiccup said

"Meet ya there Hiccup." I said

We then flew through the sky like there was no tomorrow. We all had a great time.

When we landed, I had something to say to Hiccup.

"OW!" Hiccup said when I punched his arm

"Thats, for making me do something crazy." I said

"..." Hiccup blankly stared at me with a bored expression on his face

"Really?" He finally said

"And this, is for everything else." I said

I then kissed Hiccup not caring that Heather was with us.

He then kissed me again, and again.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then. Had a nice time flying." Heather said as she walked back to the Plaza.


End file.
